


Good Doc, Bad Doc

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Gentle to rough sex, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Praise kink-ish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Standing 69 (Sex Position), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: A glitch in the Entity's reality produces two Doctors with two distinct personalities. And you, quite literally, get caught in the middle and naughtiness ensues at Midwich.2nd person Female Reader POV
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Good Doc, Bad Doc

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than one Herman Carter? How about two?

You'd only ever heard of the 'Two Killer' legend. Some of the survivors who've been here longer than you have experienced it for themselves, but according to them, it hasn't happened in quite some time.  
  
So imagine your surprise, when two versions of the Doctor--one with a pure white doctor's coat and one with a fully bloodied coat--are standing before you in your last trial of the night, in the center of the courtyard at Midwich Elementary. You were just strolling through when they'd both come to the center to use their Static Blast. They stare at each other dumbfounded. Even they didn't seem to be expecting this.

  
"How is this possible?" Herman muses, eyes intently glancing over his fully prestiged counterpart, who's impatiently tapping his bloodied stick into his hand.

"Does it matter how? It happened, and that's that." Carter turns his attention to you, as you stand paralyzed at the fact that there's two of them. His white eyes gleam hungrily. "There's only one survivor in this broken mess of a match, so who gets her?"

"Well," The other hums. "She'll die immediately should either of us hook her. Can't imagine the Entity would be pleased with a singular hook state, either. We could let her do some generators before we hook her, then we can at least all get something out of this."

Carter scowls and shakes his head. He certainly doesn't seem happy with that plan. "At that rate I'd be much better off killing her and getting onto the next match."

  
"Or..." Herman pulls his clone aside, whispering something to him as they're both turned away from you. Part of you wants to run, but curiosity keeps you glued in place. You manage to overhear the last few bits of their hushed conversation.  
"We could just... share her." Herman suggests.

"I typically wouldn't be inclined to do so, but considering who I'd be sharing her _with_ ," Carter chuckles through a twisted grin. "That's an acceptable arrangement."

  
Herman and Carter turn to you. The Doctor with the clean coat holds his hand out to you, with a gentle smile. "Come with us, dear. We're going to treat you well." You reach out and his soft skin brushes yours, as your fingers intertwine with his.

  
"Speak for yourself, Herman." Carter snickers as he follows from behind, smacking your ass with a smirk.

In the school, by one of the exit gates, is a medium sized room, with two brown leather couches. Herman sits on the center cushion of one, patting his thigh with one hand.

"Up here, baby." His voice is warm, sweet almost. "It's alright."

You straddle his hips, hovering until his hands pull you down onto his lap. Resting your weight against him, one hand caresses the side of your face. He leans his head back with a light sigh, your heat already beginning to mix, even through the layers of clothes. Timidly rocking your hips at first, but it quickly builds in pace as you feel him pulsating under you, as your pussy is beginning to leak into your undies from the anticipation.

  
"You can remove your shirt when you're ready." Herman smiles as he looks at you.

  
"Oh, I'm ready," Carter chuckles, as he rips your shirt down the length of it, almost like a wild animal, exposing your back and bra clasp. Carter's breath is hovering over the skin under your bra. Feeling his tongue, teeth meeting the small metal hooks for a moment before he frees your tits from their confines. A surprised gasp as you feel it. _No hands?!_ Herman helps you remove the torn shirt and undone bra.  
  
From the side, you feel a hand brush under your hair, grabbing your roots tightly, forcing your head to turn. Carter’s kneeled on the cushion next to the two of you, dripping cock in his other hand. He pushes your head down to it as you're still grinding on top of Herman.

  
Your natural inclination is to pull away, but he pushes harder, insisting.

  
"Go on, suck it. Don't keep me waiting now." Carter rests his arms above his shoulders, smirking as you take him into your warm, inviting mouth. "Atta girl, good..." His shuddering moan sends a shiver up your spine. You can only get about half of him, both of them are long and thick. Carter’s hands lightly grip your neck as Herman's hands grope your freed boobs, small crackles of electricity flicking over your nipples.  
  
Moving to your knees in front of Carter, he takes you by the hair again and guides you along him. Cock slicked with your saliva, he smacks it teasingly against your face before grabbing your breasts and surrounding his cock in them. He pushes them together as he thrusts. Your face flushing deeply, he laughs and groans. After a few minutes of his dick between your breasts, Carter returns it to your mouth, pushing it deep into your throat.  
"How is your throat so damn tight?" He chuckles with a sigh.  
  
"Take it all, like a good girl." As the tip of Carter's cock hits your gag reflex repeatedly, your eyes tear up a little, body protesting. Herman's hand reaches to your thumb, putting a little pressure on it. It almost feels like a magic trick, and the gagging is relieved for the moment.

  
"Damn it," Carter growls, grabbing Herman's hand off of yours. "The whole point is to hear her, isn't it?"

  
Herman's sigh reaches your ears as he brushes over your back and shoulders encouragingly, then moves to slide your pants off and out of the way. A quick, mostly neat folding of your clothing before he places them on the coffee table between the two sofas. Your eyes wander towards your items as Herman treats them so respectfully. Carter tsks and pulls your face to look up at him, his cock still in your mouth.  
"I'm over here, hon."

  
You return your full attention to the bloodied Doctor, and his hands grasp either side of your face as he bucks his hips towards you. Mouth still wrapped around Carter, you feel a light, rapid, flat-fingered rapping against the moistened outer lips of your opening.

A long, muffled moan as Herman works his fingers into you from behind. They twist and move as you push yourself back towards them, wanting any part of him to be in you deeper. Carter moans as you moan, grinding his teeth lightly as he grins.

  
"Make her scream, Herman," He huffs. "It's so good when she tries to be loud."

Hearing the clean coat Doctor chuckle before his hot breath is dancing over your vulva.

  
Eyes roll back so you're staring up at Carter as Herman's tongue laps at your delicious warmth. His moan as he tastes you nearly makes you tremble. Involuntarily pressing yourself closer to his face, being rewarded with quick, deep flicks and his face shaking between your thighs. A pitiful moan breaches your lips, it feels unreal.

  
"Yeah? You like his face buried in your pussy, don't you, babe?" The bloodied Doctor grins with pleasure as he thrusts into your throat harder.

  
"Mhmm," The suppressed sound vibrates Carter’s cock, his chuckle dissolving into a string of moans.

  
A small electric shock to your clit has you reeling, gasping and giving needy, high-pitched moans as the movement continues. The tip of his tongue is circling and sucking your clit, causing you to whine pathetically, toes beginning to curl.  
Subconsciously, your head turns a little, wanting to watch the clean Doctor doing dirty things to you.

  
Herman's hands are on your hips as he continues to flick and slide his tongue inside of you, flicking your clit. Carter removes his dick from the warmth of your mouth, a trail of thickened saliva slicking off of it. He and Herman flip you to your back, bringing your knees over Herman's shoulders, so he can better attend to you.

  
His eyes meet yours as he continues to go down on you, feeling his grin against the flesh of your inner thigh as the slicking sounds reach your ears. You lean your head back with a cry, one hand brushing over his hand that's on your knee, tongue still working.

  
Carter hangs his erect cock over your face, and you begin pumping it with your free hand. As your hand works, Herman's tongue gives long, deep movements from the bottom, to top. Bottom, to top. His thumb circles your clit as your thumb moves around the head of Carter's cock.

  
Body trembling as his thumb moves faster, and with just a bit more pressure. You grasp at the couch as you're close to release but Carter, who moved while you were lost in the ecstasy, yanks on Herman's shoulder, pulling him away abruptly.

  
"Don't you dare let her finish before _I_ can get off." He hisses as he's working himself; his annoyance carries through the room.

  
"I suppose we _are_ just getting started. Sorry dear, it'll be a moment." Herman shrugs with a sigh, giving one last pet before moving your legs off of his shoulders. A gentle brush along your thigh as he turns you to face away from him again.  
  


Waiting for a bit, on your hands and knees, Herman's hands rub all along your shoulders, back, down your spine, and finally to your hips. His touch makes your eyelids flutter, entire body heating.  
"How badly do you want this?" The clean coat Doctor's question hits with a hint of sadistic pleasure. All of him is hanging out as you glance back at him, one hand stroking the length of his shaft as he grins. He knows the answer, he just wants to hear it out loud, for himself.

"So bad," You groan. "I want your cock, no, I need it, Herman, please, please... I wanna come."  
  
A chuckle from him as two fingers are back inside briefly before he finally slides his cock into you--throbbing, needy--the squelching sound of overflowing fluids almost echoes in the room. The both of you give a lusty moan at the surprise of the wonderful sensation, your bodies intertwining almost perfectly.  
  
Feeling Herman plunging in and out of your cunt, Carter puts his cock back into your mouth. As they move in time with one another, you moan loudly for both of them to hear. On the deeper thrusts from Herman, Carter's tip reaches the back of your throat. Reaching back to your ass, Carter gives it a solid smack. The vibrations from your throat make him shiver and grin. Herman picks up speed, hips bucking as his breath holds for a second while he cums into you... then a deep, satisfied exhale.

"My turn," Carter licks his lips, a deep chuckle passes his twisted grin. Herman's cum begins to leak out of you, but the bloody Doctor doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to enjoy the hell out of it. Carter puts three fingers into you, slicking his clone's fluid around inside your cunt. "Fucking hot," Carter chuckles before sliding his dick all the way into you. Your tits bounce in time with the bloody Doctor's full force thrusts, as the head of his cock slams into your cervix.

  
"Oh, fuck, Carter." You squeakily gasp as he groans with each movement.

  
"Yeah, take all of that cock, you little slut."

  
"I- Agh- Harder-" You manage to squeak out.

  
As he gives everything he can, you grip the edge of the couch cushion and throwing your head back, each thrust ripping a pleasured cry from your lips.

  
As the sound of slapping skin fills the air, Herman's hand pulls you into a kiss. Carter changes to thrust deep and slow, as Herman's tongue circles and slides against yours, saliva mixing sloppily. The three of you are content with this positioning for a bit, until Carter pulls out and tells you to stand.  
  
He picks you up with ease, grabbing your waist to position you for what he has in mind. Your arms wrap around his waist, and his around yours to support you as you're hanging upside-down. His cock is back in your mouth as Carter’s tongue furiously laps up your savory fluids, as if you'll be going dry any second and he can't afford to miss tasting you. The sensation intensifies as the blood rushes to your head. Your body spasms as his tongue rapidly flicks your clit.  
  
Bringing you back to the floor, Carter takes you by the hair and gives a guiding push to put you on your knees. They're both standing before you--long, thick cocks popping past their parted Doctors' coats. Your hand begins working Carter’s dick, while your tongue slides along the length of Herman's shaft. Switching between them for some time, tasting yourself and Herman as you blow Carter. The two Doctors nod at each other, as the good Doctor's cum shoots into your mouth, just towards the back of your throat, and the bad Doctor's cum spurts and drips down your face. They revel in the afterglow of the wonderful mess they've made, before cleaning up best as they can.

  
  
They find the hatch and allow you to leave, as their way of saying "Job well done".  
  
  
The Entity may be displeased, but at least the Doctors aren't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
